My Bloody Valentine
by The Doctor's Discord
Summary: Blowhole creates a plan to take someone near and dear to Skipper. Read, Review, Enjoy. NO FLAMES.
1. Brand New Day

My Bloody Valentine

Dr. Blowhole and his minions had come back from another failed attempt to rid of Skipper and his team. He was very sure that this time his plan was going to work. I mean, how do you defeat a dolphin on a ginormous music player? It was uncanny how they were able to do that. But it was fortunate that his minions were able to retrieve his memory back. It took a few weeks but they got it. The worst was over. They were back at the lair plotting their next revenge. Blowhole drove around in his Segway trying to comprehend what just happened. How, just how, were they able to do that? As he thought, he saw his minions walking around fixing up the lab and throwing away his old failed plans.

"Red One! What time is it?"

"'bout 10:30."

"Okay…" He rubbed his dolphin head and sighed. Some of his minions looked at him with concern.

"Something wrong?" Asked the lobster.

"Yes, Red One. It seems that no matter what I do, I get sidetracked by…him." He said with disgust and pointing to a screen with a picture of Skipper. His minions looked disappointedly at the floor. Then knew they couldn't beat Skipper, his team, or even anyone at that God-forsaken zoo. But, alas, there was nothing they can do. No matter how advanced technology, no matter how many steps they were from them, it would end in disaster.

"How do they keep doing it?" Blowhole asked in rage. "I am able to manipulate those dumb humans and maybe some animals, but…" He stopped. He couldn't say anything else. He was just filled up with hatred and angst.

"Well, we try a different strategy." Asked the lobster.

"What's the point? We're just going to end up in defeat." Blowhole said solemnly. "If any of you guys need me, I'll be in my room." He said, riding slowly. The lobsters just looked in shock. They have never seen their fearsome leader like this. They knew they had to do something, but what? Just then, they found a picture of Skipper with Marlene. They both seemed to be enjoying each others company; maybe a little too much.

"Hey!" Shouted one of the lobsters. "Maybe, just maybe, we could create a plan that involves these two."

"That's not a bad idea. But we need Blowhole. Go get him!" Exclaimed one of the lobsters. After a few minutes of bargaining with the boss, they managed to get him out and showed him their first step to achieving New York.

"You know, this is great! Maybe I can really get my revenge on Skipper once and for all!" He exclaimed, doing his signature laugh. For an odd reason, music became to form from out of nowhere. As the music began to escalate, he started to whisper in a sort of a singing tone.

"_This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first it was weird how I swore to eliminate the worst of the plague that devoured humanity it's true I was vague on the how so how can it be that you have shown me the light."_

He turned away from the screen and started riding around his lair, aware that his servants were watching everything he does. He soon found himself back at the screen.

_"It's a brand new day and the sun is high all the birds are singing that you're gonna die how I hesitated now I wonder why it's a brand new day."_

Blowhole frowned when he thought about that day the penguins ruined his plans. Anger filled up inside him as he turned his back on the screen once more.

_"All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive all the crimes incomplete listen honestly I'll live Mr. Cool Mr. Right Mr. Know-It-All is through now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you who showed me the light." _

Half way through singing that, he turned to the screen again, and then he started riding to one part of his lair, then back to the screen, then turned back around and went to where he was a moment ago. He kept this up for a little while, singing the whole time.

_"It's a brand new me I've got no remorse now the water's rising but I know the course I'm gonna shock the world gonna show Bad Horse it's a brand new day."_

"Um...boss," One of them interrupted him. Blowhole turned to him. "Who's Bad Horse?" it went on.

"Don't know. It's in the song." He was kind of mad that it had interrupted him, but he tried to control his temper as he went on singing.

"_And Penny will see the evil in me not a joke not a dork not a failure and she may cry but her tears will dry when I hand her the keys to a shiny new Australia."_

Once again the lobster interrupted him. "Who's Penny?"

"It's in the song!" Blowhole yelled, but he calmed down, trying to focus n the song. He tried to remember the rest of it.

_"It's a brand new day yeah the sun is high all the angles sing because you're gonna die go ahead and laugh yeah I'm a funny guy tell everyone goodbye it's a brand new day."_

Just then, as the song ended, everything turned back to normal while Blowhole started to laugh evilly as he thought of his plan.


	2. I have a Crush

My Bloody Valentine (2)

It was a normal closing time at the zoo. Alice locked up the last door and walked out. The animals then peered out and King Julien shouted from up top of a lamppost.

"Hey! Everybody! The mean lady left. It's time for a party!" He then jumped to his habitat and pumped up his "boomy box". Techno music started to play as the lemurs started to dance and decorate their habitat. Just from inside their habitats, the animals had a cheery look on their faces and sprang into funky dance moves; well most of them.

"Curse you, Ringtail!" Skipper shouted from his habitat.

"Oh come on Skipper. It's just a party." Private said.

"Ah, young Private. So naive. First it's a party, and then we get attacked by flying piranha!" Skipper shouted, getting Private really confused and scared.

"Ya know Skipper," Kowalski started, "I really don't think that the lemurs' party will unleash flying piranha." As he said that, he motioned to their habitat were the lemurs were dancing crazily.

"Come on you silly, smelly penguins! Let's rocked the place out!" Julien said when he was dancing. They gave him a confused stare, until they finally agreed to go. As they got to the party, it was full of the zoo's animals. Private, Kowalski, and Rico made their way through the crowd dancing, leaving Skipper behind. He was backed up against a wall just observing the party. And then he saw her; Marlene. She was talking to those badger sisters. His mind went blank and he didn't focus on anything else but her. For a long time, he had a crush her and didn't know how to tell her. So he thought he'd let a song say it. But then, Marlene had seen that he had been staring at her and she giggled. Her giggle melted his heart. Just then Julien came out of nowhere and asked the audience what they wanted to play. As the animals stood their thinking, Skipper slid over and told him the title of a song. Without hesitation, Julien jumped to his "boomy box" and started radio-surfing until he came upon the song chosen. Skipper smiled and slid next to Marlene who looked at him in confusion.

"Skipper, what are you…"

"Just hold on." Skipper whispered. The music started to play.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

As the song was playing, Skipper was dancing with Marlene. It was amazing.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

Marlene couldn't believe that he felt like this before. She knew that she had to tell him how she feels.

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush..._

As the song ended, everyone cheered and Skipper and Marlene look at each other embarrassingly. They both knew what they were felling. But that feeling would go away as the camera zooms to Blowhole's lair were we see him discussing the plan of Skipper's demise.


	3. New Addition

My Bloody Valentine

_Is it possible to have everything you ever wanted and nothing at all – all at the same time?_

_Was it a gain or a loss to have your greatest dream realized at the cost of your greatest love?_

_But what if said dream really isn't all it's cracked up to be? Is it still worth it?_

These are the questions Dr. Blowhole pondered in his lab. He didn't know what to expect when he got his revenge. Will he be happy with the result? As he thought about this, a lobster came in.

"Blowhole! Blowhole! Great news!"

"What is it, Red One?"

"We got someone on the inside that can help us." As he said that, he motioned to a bat. But it wasn't just any bat, it was Nigel! (A/N: Nigel is my OC. You can find him on my profile.) With him came 2 other bats, Roger and Brianna. (A/N: Also on my profile.) Nigel spoke in his southern accent.

"So, y'all want to get a penguin, huh?"

Blowhole just looked at him in confusion.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"An animal from the zoo. He's just as evil as you and so are his friends."

"That's right!" Roger exclaimed.

Blowhole just kept staring at them then spoke.

"Do you guys really think that this ametur can help us get rid of Skipper's 'girlfriend'?"

"Hey! I take offence to that! I have you know that I destroyed the zoo, kidnapped Skipper and others, and tied one of those slasher cats to a balloon. And I did all that last Thanksgiving."

"Fine!" Blowhole sighed.

"What are your qualifications?"

"Well," Nigel started, "Thanks for acknowledge my evilness. So, my qualifications. Ah, well, I attended Juilliard; I'm a graduate of the Harvard business school, I travel quite extensively, I lived through the Black Plague and had a pretty good time during that. I've seen the 'Exorcist' about a hundred and sixty-seven times, and it keeps getting funnier every time I see it! Not to mention you're talking to a murderous fruit bat! Now do you think….do you think I'm qualified?"

All of them looked at him in confusion trying to take in what he just said. Then Blowhole spoke up.

"Okay…. You're ….hired?" He said in confusion. "But no screw ups!"

"Don't worry. We won't screw up." He said with a devilish smirk.


	4. Secrets and Penguins

My Bloody Valentine (4)

* * *

><p>Authors Note<p>

_**Hello! Okay, it's going to be like this; from my last chapter, chapter 3, to the end, it will contain my OC's. Look at their bio in my profile. And also, this chapter has a flashback that goes to my other story, "Cats and Penguins". So it is going to contain a slash. You've been warned!**_

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in central park and Marlene was happier then ever. Of course she was holding a secret from Max and Private, but she still had Skipper. They had just started to go out and were taking it slow. And would you believe it all started two days ago during Julien's party?<p>

_**~Flashback~**_

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush..._

As the song ended, everyone cheered and Skipper and Marlene look at each other embarrassingly. They both knew what they were felling. Love.

"You're a great dancer, Skipper." Marlene said with a smile.

"Well, ya know, I'm no Fred Astaire, but…" Skipper said blushing. She started to giggle and this time, Skipper gave a contented sigh. They both walked back to Marlene's habitat where at that moment, after saying their goodbyes, Marlene gave Skipper a kiss on the cheek. His heart was racing, mind was blank, and the only thing he saw was Marlene's chestnut-brown eyes. But then something in Skipper came out that he thought was bad.

"Will you go out with me?" He blurted out.

Marlene's face lit up with excitement.

"Wow, that didn't take long." She said sarcastically. "But, of course I will." Now Skipper's face lit up with excitement. She gave him another kiss and left. The next day, Skipper came back to reality, but he never forgot about yesterday. And it was a good thing to because he could arrange a day–off today. That is because of all the parades going around town that might compromise Skipper's plans. Of course, the team was excited. Kowalski did some experiments, Rico polished his dynamite, and Private went to Central Park. But there was more in store for Private then just merriment. Because when he was there, he found that adorable little cat Max, whom Skipper called "Moon-Cat". Both of them shared handshakes, even a hug from Max. For some reason, this made Private blush a little.

'Why am I blushing?' he thought. This was a strange reaction even for Private. He just let it go and spoke.

"So, Max; what were you doing that you got caught in there?"

"Eh… I was trying to catch a squirrel and yadda yadda yadda… I got caught in there." Max said, finishing with an embarrassed smirk. Now Max started to blush a little at the sight of Private.

"Weird? Am I…blushing?" He thought to himself, confused.

"So Max," Private said, breaking him out of his trance. "I was just about to go and get some Snow Cones. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, why not! I need the food anyway." Max said, patting his stomach and laughing a little. Then they both went to the vendor. As they got back from the snow cone vendor, they brought Carlos along so they were able to give a snow cone to Marlene as a gift.

"These snow cones are wickedly brilliant." Private said.

"I know right?" Max praised.

"It'd be great to have more, but I think one's enough." Carlos said.

"Yeah. Hey Private, I gotta ask ya; did you and everyone else know that Carlos looks exactly like me?" Max asked.

"Do you? I haven't noticed." Private said cheerfully.

"Come on! Look at us. I mean, we're both skinny alley cats with yellow fur and brown strips. We're both are from New York and speak with New Yorker accents." Private then looked at both cats in confusion.

"Uhh, no, I don't see it."

"Oh come on! You can't see that Max looks like me?" Carlos exclaimed.

"And you can't see that Carlos looks like me?" Max also exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I just don't see it." Private said, gleefully. Then both cats face palmed at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Marlene greeted as she ran to the trio.

"Hello Marlene." Max said.

"Oh, hi Max!"

"We got you a Snow Cone!"

"Really? Thanks!" Marlene said.

"Of course." Private smiled.

Carlos then handed her the snow cone.

"So, anyone want to do something?" Asked Max.

"I can't. I have a date with Stacy." Carlos said.

"And I also have a date. It's with Skipper." Marlene said.

"So, I guess that leaves me and Max." Private said. "Awesome! We get to have so much fun!"

"Paranormal Activity 3 time!" Max cheered.

"Paranormal Activity? Uh…sure, why not?" Private said.

"Yeah! Wait, did you want to see something, Private?"

"Well, I wanted to see the Lunicorns, but if you want to watch…" Private said with a little disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry. How 'bout we watch your Lunicorn thing first and 'Activity' later?" Max smiled.

"Sure…" Private smiled, blushing. Then both of them left. Both Carlos and Marlene got ready for their dates. Skipper had found a great bar where he and Marlene could eat. And it was run by their good friend Erik.

"How my I help y'all?" Erik said in his southern accent.

"Wow! You're a waiter too?" Marlene asked.

"Well, for now. Just for the both of you."

"That's great!" Skipper exclaimed. Then both went on with their date. The next day, which would be today, Marlene couldn't believe the date said had. She kept dreaming about him and looking at his habitat. Suddenly, Max and Private came and broke her out of her trance.

"Marlene! We need your help!" Private exclaimed.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, um… you see…"

"Private and I think we're in love with each other." Max said.


	5. Spy Vs Soldier

My Bloody Valentine (5)

Marlene tried to comprehend what she just heard. Was this really true? Max and Private looked at her fearfully, thinking she would go berserk.

"So, is-is this really true?"

"I believe so." Max said glancing at Private. They both knew what they were feeling. "We're…we're in love…"

"And Private? Do you…?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. He couldn't believe that he was feeling this way, even to a male. "Oh geez!" Private exclaimed. "This is happening so fast!"

"Don't worry." Max said patting his back. He then looked at Marlene. "Is-is this… normal?" She was still in shock, but yet she answered.

"I-I mean if you both _really_ feel this way about each other and you have no doubt in it, then…yeah."

Then Max and Private looked at each other with a smile. Marlene was never wrong when it came to love. And of course they both had no doubt in this relationship. They were getting closer to each other to kiss when they heard a deep rumbling. The trio jolted to the location of the sound where they saw a yellow colored ball rolling to where they were. The ball positioned itself in front of them and dissolved to reveal Dr. Blowhole and Roger. They gasped in horror.

"Finally! It was really cramped in there. Why do you use this thing?" Roger asked, stretching.

"I don't know. I've been meaning to ask my minions to expand it but they're too lazy." Blowhole said, then turning towards the trio. "Now, we will be able to destroy Skipper by breaking up the team. And we can start by kidnaping this cat." He said while pushing a button and a cage popped out and landed on Max.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Max exclaimed.

"Oh, stupid cat." Roger began in his deep Russian accent. "You don't think that this otter here is the only one who knows your secret."

"Wha-what are you-you talking a-about?" Private stammered.

"I'm talking about you and him and your gay antics!" Roger yelled.

"How did you know that?"

"Simple. Nigel told me to spy on you from far away while he and Brianna spied on Skipper when he went on his date. I thought it would be a good idea to spy on your group for a while to destroy you, until I saw you making out with that cat and …well you know the rest."

The trio looked at them in horror while Roger put the caged cat on the Segway and drove off. The otter and penguin tried to follow but it was no use. They were gone.


	6. The Wrong Cat

My Bloody Valentine (6)

"Where am I?" Max asked, waking up. "How long was I past out? OW! Why does my head hurt?"

"_Boss! He's waking up!"_ Yelled a voice. It was just muffled voices to Max, until;

"So, we meet again."

"What? Who are you?"

"Don't play dumb, cat. Roger! Take him out." He did as he said.

"What's going on?" Just then, he got a big slap from Nigel. Max coward in pain.

"Wha-what was that f-for?"

"That was for all those years of pain!" Just then when he was about to hit him again, he stopped and looked at him. "Wait? Where's you're scar?"

"Scar?" Max said whimpering.

"The scar on your tail…Wait? Aren't you Carlos?"

"No! I'm Max!"

"Oh, crap! You got the wrong cat you stupid, Russian prick!" Nigel exclaimed at Roger.

"Sorry, boss. They both look the same." Then Blowhole wheeled in.

"Hey! What's going on over hear? I heard you yell at Roger."

"He got the wrong cat."

"Isn't the plan to break up the pen-goo-ins team? Who cares if we got a different cat?"

"I do!"

"You know, think that these new additions were a bad idea." Just then, Nigel flew toward Blowhole and knocked him off his Segway. He fell with a grunt.

"You wanted Nigel Marsh… and you got him." He said with a sneer. "It might not be important to you which cat we get, but I do." He said while flying to Max. "Now you. You are going to get me that cat named Carlos and his dog friend Erik. If you don't, you will regret it." Then he flew off to the other side of the lair.

"Come on. I got to take you back to the zoo."

"No! I want to know what you are going to do the penguins." 

"It's none of your business." Blowhole said while getting back on his Segway. "You just have to worry about yourself." Then, Roger took him back in the cage and took him back to the zoo. When they got there, he throw him out and they drove off. Max was still whimpering, but he quickly sprang to his feet and made his way to his love; Private.


	7. What happened?

My Bloody Valentine (7)

Marlene and Private sat at the penguin's habitat with for-lorn looks on their faces. Max, the cat that Private loved, was gone from him.

"I can't believe this." Private said. "Why did he have to do that?"

"I'm so sorry Private. It's okay." Marlene reassured him. Then they heard a scream coming from two different places. One was from the penguin habitat and the other from the slasher habitat.

"What was that?" Private exclaimed. The both quickly sprinted to each location.

"What happened here?" Marlene asked the penguins. But there was no one there. "I just heard screams…"

"Everything alright in here?" Private asked the slashers. Again, no one there. "What? I heard screams…Marlene!" He towards her and they met in front of the gate.

"Private! Did you find the slashers?"

"No. They were gone!"

"What? That same thing happened with me." Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello fellow thespians." It was Blowhole! And he had the slashers, Rico and Kowalski tied up tied up in rope.

"Let them go!" Private said sternly. Marlene was surprised by how strict he was.

"Why would I ever let them go?" Blowhole said in a devilishly grin.

"You just let them go now!" He said almost on the verge of tears.

"You're wasting your time! The plan was to break up the pen-goo-in team and that's what I'm doing."

"You…you…"

"I what? You don't have the guts to take me one-on-one. Just give up. Come on!"

"Right behind you!" A voice popped up. There were two bats that came next to Blowhole.

"Roger! Brianna!"

"Yeah. Who did you except? The Hulk?" Brianna said.

"Where's Nigel?"

"He left to peruse other missions. He'll be back to torture these piggy's."

"You monsters! Where's Max?"

"We threw him out because he was useless."

"I'm going to kill you!" Private exclaimed. Marlene had never seen this side of Private before. It somewhat scared her. But that didn't matter now.

"Private! Let it go." Marlene said calmly.

"But… but…"

"_Look at the net…"_ She wrispered. And he did. He saw Carlos, Stacy, Rico, Kowalski… where was Skipper?

"Well, we best be leaving!" Blowhole said. They went off.

"We need to find Skipper!" Private said. "Maybe he'll know what to do!"

"I don't know where he is. Do you?"

"No, I don't. Oh dear! Well, we still need to find him!" At with that they did.


	8. Finding of the Salsa

My Bloody Valentine (8)

"Skipper? Where are you?" Private yelled around the HQ. Marlene was also frantically looking for him too. After an hour or so, they gave up.

"Oh, what will we do now?" Private asked. "The love of my life is lost somewhere, Blowhole took the team, and we can't find Skipper."

"It's okay Private. We'll figure something out."

"But I just don't understand why Skipper would leave without telling anyone that he was leaving. It's not like him."

"It's all going to be okay Private. Don't worry." Marlene comforted him. She always knew how to calm people down. It was like her skill. "It's not like we can sniff him out or something. Only dogs can do that." Private then jolted up in surprise and his face lit up.

"Marlene, say that again."

"That again."

"No, before that."

"Only dogs can do that?"

"That's it! And do we know any dogs around here?" Marlene's face looked down in a concreted look. Then she gasped.

"Erik!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly! We just have to get Erik to help us. Come on, there's no time to lose!"

"But Private. Erik works at the bar in 86 street, right?"

"Yeah."

"It's not open today."

"Yeah, but he still lives there in another part of that bar. He can still ask him. Come on!" And with that, they left. As they got there, they saw the platform in which to enter the bar. There was a sign that said 'Sorry, we're closed'. Private used his lock picking skills to open the door and charged right in. They got to the actual bar itself where they saw Erik at the counter making out with his girlfriend Lilly.

"Erik!" Private exclaimed. The two dogs jumped in surprise.

"My God, private. You almost gave us a heart attack. How did you get in?" Erik asked.

"There's no time to explain. We need to find Skipper. Have you seen him?"

"Yeah. He said he needed to use the stage over there for some sort of song and dance."

"What?" Private asked.

"I know. I'm just as surprised as you." Private and Marlene looked at the stage that was covered by the curtain and walked over to it. Erik and Lilly followed.

"Why do you need Skipper so badly?" Lilly said in her southern voice.

"Because Blowhole took my team and your friends." Erik and Lilly gasped.

"They took Carlos and Stacy?" Lilly asked.

"Yep. And with the help of Nigel, Roger, and Brianna."

"My God…"

"So you can see why we need Skipper." They continued to walk over to the stage. Private pulled back the curtain to reveal Skipper in a salsa outfit and dancing.

"Skipper?" Private asked. Skipper almost jumped up in surprise.

"Private? Marlene? What are you doing here?" He yelped in surprise. The penguin, otter, and dogs could not believe what they saw.


	9. Trap and Bait

My Bloody Valentine (9)

"Skipper, why are you like…this?" Private asked in a very confused tone. Everyone saw him in that salsa outfit and it felt like everything fell apart. This was not like Skipper.

"This is too awkward." Erik said.

"Hey, it's not awkward when you're doing for _your_ girlfriend!" Skipper snapped.

"That's different! We're in love! I do it because she's the most gorgeous girl ever, I'm getting off topic, and this is awkward for you because you're a commando penguin."

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Lilly asked.

"Of course."

"Aww…" They started to make out passionately.

"That's so cute." Marlene said. "Wait, back up! You said it's not awkward when you are doing it for _your_ girlfriend right? Were you doing this for me?" She asked. Skipper gave her a shy look.

"Well, of course. When you said that I'm an amazing dancer, I wanted to keep that rhythm. So I used Erik's stage since then."

"Really? You did this for me?" She started to make out with him too. Private just stood there as he watched the four couples make out. He started to get frustrated.

"Our friends were kidnapped by Dr. Blowhole!" He yelled.

"What?" Skipper exclaimed as he pulled away from Marlene. Erik and Lilly did the same thing.

"It's true." Marlene said.

"Well, who exactly?"

"Carlos and Stacy." Lilly said.

"Also, Rico and Kowalski." Marlene finished.

"And he kidnapped Max the cat and threw him someplace un-known." Private said.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine if Blowhole let him go."

"No! He's not fine! We have to find him!" Private yelled. Of course, Skipper was surprised at this.

"Private, is there something you have to tell me?" He asked concernally. He looked at Marlene for approval.

"I think you should tell him." She said.

"I'm… in love Max." After he said that, he closed his eyes and excepted a slap or a yelling. But he opened it and saw that Skipper had a smile on his face.

"You don't have to be ashamed about that, Private. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm sure everyone else will."

"We do." Lilly said. "We don't mind if you like another male."

"Yeah. I mean, both me and Lilly are Bi."

"You are?" Marlene asked surprised.

"Yeah. That's what makes us such an awesome couple. Sure, before I meet her I had a thing with Carlos."

"Really? You and Carlos? I would've never guessed."

"Yeah. You see Private. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I guess you're right. Thanks." Before they could say anything else, a beach ball rolled in and sprayed noxious gas that made them pass out. The next thing they saw was someone rolling up to the.

"Night-Night…" The figure said. Then they passed out completely.


	10. How it ends

My Bloody Valentine (10)

"Ugh, where are we?" Skipper said nauseously. What he saw were red dots and a dark background. Then, a sinister voice popped up.

"Hello, pen-goo-in." Skipper knew that voice. He loathed that voice. His vision came back into color and what he saw wasn't pretty. He found himself in some sort of metal cage. He also saw that there were figures looking at him. They were his friends looking at him.

"What in the name of Frankenstein is going on here?" He said with a groan.

"Still can't figure it out, eh, Skipper?" He turned around to see Blowhole.

"Blowhole! What have you done?"

"Oh Skipper. This was my plan all along. To kidnap and destroy the pen-goo-in team."

"Well, you ain't goin' to do that!" Carlos yelled. "I'll get my guardian angel on you!"

"I don't think this is the right time to fight back, Carlos." Private said fearfully.

"It's the perfect time!"

"Listen to the penguin!" Erik exclaimed.

"Yes, listen to him. Because now I have you in my clutches." Blowhole said with a smirk. "And there's nothing you can do to…oof!" The gang looked in shock as Blowhole fell to the ground face first. He appeared to be conscious when suddenly a huge cage fell on him and he was trapped. Then they heard clapping. Coming out of the darkness was none other than Nigel. "What are you doing?" Blowhole yelled.

"I told you fish-breath that I would do things my way. And thanks to my team, I did." Roger and Brianna came from the darkness too and they were both chuckling.

"Damn it, Nigel! Leave us alone." Lilly yelled. The others agreed.

"You should know better than to mess with a genius!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"And two vicious Slashers!" Carlos and Stacy said together.

"Ka-boom!" Rico exclaimed.

"And two New Yorkers!" Erik and Lilly said together.

"And two vicious commando animals!" Marlene and Private said together.

"And one pissed off salsa dancer/commando penguin." Skipper finished. The trio of bats chuckled at their comments.

"They think they can win!" Brianna said in her Boston accent.

"Ha! You think y'all can defeat us?"

"Da! You guys will get it!" Roger exclaimed. Nigel gave him a murderous glare.

"Roger! Shut your stupid Russian mouth up! I got this!" Roger looked down in disappointment. Nigel continued. "Now, as I was saying, you think you can defeat us? Well, I want to see you try!" As he finished, he pulled out a remote and pressed a button. The cage they were in opened and so did Blowhole's. The gang charged at the trio with great fury when suddenly a shot was heard. They stopped in silence. Then they heard a thud. Roger was shot in the back and died. They looked at him in horror. Then Brianna spoke up in her Boston voice.

"What the hell…?" She was interrupted when another shot was fired, hitting her. She died from it.

"Holy crap!" Nigel exclaimed. He tried to fly away, but was then shot straight in the head. Of course, he fell and died. The gang looked around in confusion trying to figure out where the shots were coming from.

"What was that?" Marlene asked.

"What ever it was, I'm not next!" Blowhole said as he was trying to get back on his Segway. But before he did, three shots were fired at him and he fell, dead. The gang then saw a figure come from the darkness. It was Max the Cat holding a gun!

"Max? youre alive!" Private exclaimed as he ran over and kissed his lover.

"How did you find us?" Erik asked.

"Well, I saw you guys being carried by Blowhole's men and I just followed them."

"Great, but, where did you get the gun from?" Kowalski asked.

"Stole it from a cop. Uh, why is Skipper in a salsa outfit?"

"Long story…" He said with a smirk as he held Marlene with a flipper.

"Okay. This has been a great chat, but we need to get out of here." Carlos said.

"You're right." Max said. They then proceeded to leave. Private then whispered in his ear.

"I can't believe you did that for us, especially me. I love you."

"Me too." Then they kissed as they walked out back to the zoo. But if they only stayed for a few more seconds, they would've seen Roger, Brianna, and Nigel wake up from the dead. They miscarried that they were immortal. They trio then made their way over to Blowhole's body and started to revive him. And that is where the whole adventure begins because this as been a very bloody valentine.


End file.
